reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Judge
"Guilty, lets fry them" - Judge operator - An upcoming brother of the Tekan-36 Osorio Laser MBT, the new Tekan-45 Judge Laser Tank is a half-track designed combat mobility with tough armour which can help it take on tougher enemy units better than the Tier 1 units in the Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network, Judges are equipped a 110mm laser cannon and is good with taking on ground vehicles that stand in their way, they also illuminate in a flashy yellow colour which could be useful for some fun times. Also to ensure the tracks and wheels on the vehicles don't get damaged which will cause the tank to become immobilized, armour plating has been installed covering the tires and the tank threads, thus will cause the vehicle to be abit slower but tougher at the same time. Design The Judge's design cues come from early concept designs as a 4-tread battle tank with a set of rocket launchers and a machine gun, after several meetings with officials from Tekan Combat Systems and discussions about the vehicle several changes have been made to the Judge to cut down costs of construction, thus removes two of the tank's tracks, the the rocket launchers and the machine gun. To make up for this small setback the designers that introduced the Judge tank came up with a newer and future looking concept with a half-track design with a 110mm laser cannon, newer designs of the vehicle come with futuristic cues with a set of wheels on the front with tank threads on the back allowing the tank to traverse rough terrain. With the new design, this newer version of the Judge began production with latest equipment and new technology which makes it a newer and powerful version of the ECSN's current revived and laser boasting medium armoured battle tank, the Tekan-36 Osorio. The laser from the new Judge tank is a TCS-971 110mm Laser cannon which can illuminate a yellow glow from the end of the barrel and when fired at enemy units, this also helps the ECSN to take on enemy units and destroy buildings with more better results, after four years of testing and several design tweaks and additions the Judge began production and service with the production callsign, the Tekan-45 Judge. Testing To be added... Conflicts Participated To be added... Second Eurasian Conflict See Second Eurasian Conflict To be added... Future To be added... Gallery Concept designs, action shots and many other images of the Judge tank Eurasian Judge Early Concept 2.png|A half-track re-design, taking out the launchers, 2 tracks and machine gun Eurasian Judge Early Concept.png|The first concept of the Judge, with four tank tracks, rockets and a machine gun Behind the Scenes * Judge tanks get their names from the Judge, an official who presides over court proceedings, voice lines for the vehicle might go for a courthouse inspired theme to go with the tank. * They are equipped with a half-track style design with tracks on the back with a set of four wheels operating the Judge from the front, this is also good for moving around the battlefield like other half-track vehicles. Category:Units Category:Units of the Eurasian Commonwealth Category:Vehicles Category:Units of Brazilian Origin